Control
by Frozen Raindrops
Summary: Piper Chapman has never had this much control over her surroundings, and this little amount of control over who she's attracted to. Post S3, Spoilers, Piper/Alex, Stella/Piper
1. Chapter 1

**I have no idea how I'm going to manage waiting another year for OITNB, which I obviously do not own. As such, I've decided to cope by, how else? Writing fanfiction. I have no idea where this is going to go, nor where it's coming from, and hopefully you all bear with me. Drop a review, let me know how you feel.**

 _One_

Piper Chapman felt nothing but triumph as she watched Stella walk – forcibly – down to processing, where she would be placed in Maximum Security. After telling Boo to spread the word of her ruthless business rules, she wandered camp wondering where Alex could have gone. Surely she couldn't still be in the greenhouse. Piper made her way through the crisp grass, elated in her victory but guilt beginning to chew at her gut. After all, wouldn't she be in the same position as Stella soon enough? Wasn't the only difference simply that Piper's family would house her? That Polly and Larry might feel so ashamed of their new relationship, that she would have friends upon release. Fake friends, she thought, but better than nothing.

 _It's too late to go back now,_ Piper thought to herself as she approached the greenhouse. Her ears pricked up all the sudden, her hand frozen on the door panel. There was sobbing and grunting and where were all the guards? Piper felt sick but crept into the greenhouse as quietly as possible. A guard, a very familiar guard, was hovering over one very battered up Alex Vause, pants dropped and face twisted into a gut-wrenching smile. Alex's hopeless, already bruising eyes had flickered to Piper and she kicked herself back suddenly, scuttling to the other end of the greenhouse.

Something clicked within Piper and suddenly she was screaming, swinging with something she hadn't even realized she'd snatched up from the floor. Aydin lay unmoving on the floor after a few swings of what Piper realized was quite a heavy shovel, but she continued to swing at him, eyes wide, throat burning until she was thrown onto her stomach and cuffed. She had been blindsided, she hadn't believed Alex, she might have killed someone – AGAIN. Piper knew she was being sent to the SHU, but as her eyes rested on Alex across the greenhouse, she swallowed thickly. She would be all right, so long as Alex was okay. What had she wanted to say to Alex? She couldn't even think straight as swarms of guards and inmates alike rushed into the greenhouse.

Alex was screaming, screaming to Bell and O'Neill about how Piper had saved her. Piper knew it was all for naught. She didn't care.

"I love you," Piper called with a shaky voice as she was lifted to her feet.

Alex called a desperate response through her tears, but Piper couldn't make it out. Piper took one last look at Aydin, bloody and battered and seemingly still alive. His breaths were shallow, there was blood everywhere and suddenly Piper was vomiting right at the greenhouse doors. She would be completely alone in the SHU, and Alex and her were no longer a thing. The prison was scared of her, and terrified inmates did not make for decent friends. Solitary was what she was entirely now, but she found herself to be calm, even after being gently ushered into a single cell by Bell. Maybe she had snapped. She should have been on guard, she might have been able to kill Aydin then.

Piper stopped her thoughts all the sudden. She wasn't a murderer but she couldn't let Aydin… she couldn't even finish the thought and she was suddenly retching in the toilet until she couldn't heave any longer. Then she sat down, buried her hands in her face and began to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just felt like letting it all flow, so here's part two. Not sure where I'm really going with it, I'm just expecting Stella to show up soon. Drop a review and let me know what you think, and again, I own nothing dealing with OITNB. Enjoy!**

 _Two_

Piper had only been in the SHU for six days when she began to lose a grip on her sanity. She was trapped, with no word from the outside about Alex or Aydin and the food paled even in comparison to the main camp's latest slop. She couldn't take it in here, with no one to boss around but herself. She had taken to working out, but even that grew tiring. On the nineteenth day of her stay at the SHU, Caputo surprised Piper with a visit. Piper looked up at him uneasily, not knowing what he was here for.

"The guard is gone," Caputo began. "Marshalls took him. It was plain as day what he was planning to do."

Piper felt sick again. Caputo paused to let Piper absorb this news that should have come as a relief.

"Uh… Vause is okay," Caputo started again, and this time, Piper responded with a more intense gaze. Someone down the hall was screaming for the fourth morning in a row.

"Well, she's got some healing to do, but only one rib is broken and she's got a sprained wrist. She'll be all right."

"Do you even give your guards a fucking background check before you hire them?" Piper snapped suddenly.

"Don't make me recant my statement, I'll let you rot in here if you'd like," Caputo shot back. "I came to bring you back to camp. Do you want to go or not?"

Piper got to her feet slowly. She couldn't quite process what he meant for a moment. She followed him nonetheless and remained silent the entire trip. Even as she returned to her old bunk, she said nothing to the other inmates who greeted her anxiously. She had nothing to say. It had been more than two weeks that Piper was gone, but it seemed as if she'd still retained most of her power. She was surprised to see Alex curled up on her bunk, asleep. Actually, there were four bunks in one room, and Piper blinked several times to make sure she wasn't just seeing double.

"Top bunk, Chapman," Caputo said from behind her. She jumped; she'd forgotten all about him until he spoke up.

Piper moved mechanically, not bothering to question the new arrangements. It seemed as if all the MCC guards were gone and replaced by newer ones who seemed more capable of doing their job. The old guards were still there, and that was somewhat of a relief for Piper, at least. She re-arranged her area and once Caputo left, she hopped off her bunk, eyeing Red quietly as Red observed her, and slid into Alex's bunk. Alex's eyes fluttered open. Piper and Alex locked gazes and then Alex was crying and Piper was holding her tightly and smoothing her hair, whispering soothing sweet nothings into the ears of the brunette.

Alex seemed to be clinging to Piper for dear life. Piper felt whole again, and she placed gentle butterfly kisses on Alex's fading bruises along her face, neck and shoulders.

"I was scared you were never going to come back. You almost killed him, you know."

"I should have," Piper replied shortly, kissing down Alex's arm and up to her bare knuckles.

"You're… you're not a murderer, Pipes," Alex said quietly, beginning to tremble.

"I can be anything I want when it comes to someone hurting you," Piper replied, giving up on the foreplay and simply resting her head on her hand.

There was a thick silence, then finally, Piper spoke up.

"I'm sorry. I should have believed you. You were right, you're always right and I should have listened. I should have protected you."

Alex couldn't find words to respond to this, and she closed her eyes with a sigh.

"I love you," Piper tried again.

This almost elicited a smile from Alex, and she whispered, "I love you, too… Don't leave me again."

Piper pulled Alex close again.

"Come be my little spoon," Piper murmured gently, smoothing Alex's hair back again. Alex flipped over gingerly and Piper slid her hand under Alex's shirt, letting it rest on the soft skin of her belly. Alex shivered, and in seconds, she was fast asleep.

"She's barely slept without you," Red commented from behind Piper.

Piper shook her head sadly in response and rested her chin against Alex's shoulder lightly.

 _I'm here to protect you now,_ Piper thought to herself. _Nothing like this is ever going to happen again._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, again! I've got a few reviews and I feel creative. Three chapters in one day, then! Let's cover my review replies and we'll get on with it!**

 **Justine: Absolutely. They're my OTP! Thanks for reviewing!  
Guest: I actually completely agree with you. This is going to be Vauseman (I'm 97% sure) but I would like to toy with a new face for a bit, you know, break Stella in a bit. Thanks for the review!  
HaleyAlex2013: Thank you so much, enjoy this next bit!**

 **Here's our next, much longer chappie. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

 _Three_

Piper had only returned for two days when she was ambushed by Flaca in the showers, requesting more panties and asking how the SHU had treated her.

"Um… I haven't been assigned work yet," Piper responded blankly, ignoring the probing about solitary. "I'll let you know when I've got some more."

Flaca nodded sympathetically, but asked again nonetheless.

"The SHU was bad, right?"

"Yes, Flaca," Piper answered sharply. "The SHU is _always_ bad. Excuse me."

Piper moved past Flaca and made quick work of her morning shower. She had told herself she would be apart from Alex for the bare minimum, and she quickly dried and dressed. She was relieved to see Flaca had left her alone and she made it back to her bunk before Alex had woken up. Red was already awake and getting ready to shower herself. Piper crawled into Alex's bed and kissed the back of her neck gently. Alex roused slowly, scooting closer to Piper's warmth and embrace. Piper rubbed Alex's side gingerly until she was fully conscious.

"Hi," Alex murmured, flipping over to face Piper, still somewhat sleepy.

"Hi," Piper said softly.

Alex leaned forward to place a kiss on Piper's lips, and kept her eyes closed even as they pulled apart.

"Flaca asked for a thong," Piper hummed to Alex, eliciting a smile from the brunette.

"I think you should stop this whole prison business bullshit," Alex said despite her smirk.

"I don't think I'll have a choice if they don't return me to the sweat shop," Piper answered in a quiet tone.

"I hope they put you with me," Alex admitted softly, flickering her eyes open to stare at Piper longingly.

"Maybe they will," Piper said, knowing she would be going back to the sweat shop because of her score on the exam.

Piper pondered for a moment what it would be like _not_ to run a prison business. She'd be broke and she'd be out of power. But she would have Alex back, she knew that for sure, and wasn't that worth enough? Piper smoothed Alex's hair away from her face and placed a gentle kiss on her nose. Alex kissed her, lightly at first and then needy, aggressive. Piper bit back a small moan and returned the kiss with fervor. She heard Red leave the bunk, tutting as she went. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to quit being a prison lord.

At lunch, there was a lot of screaming and Piper searched wildly for the source, panicked. She finally rested her eyes on Morello launching herself all over Nichols, crying and laughing at the same time and relief coursed through Piper's body. She felt Alex approach and slide their hands together.

"Oh, shit, Nichols is back," Alex chuckled, squeezing Piper's hand tightly.

"No touching, inmates!" a guard yelled sharply, and Alex and Piper split apart. So did Morello and Nichols, and Piper laughed as she lead Alex over to the lunch line.

Piper watched Alex closely, as she had been for every moment she had returned from the SHU, making sure nobody would come too close to her. A voice behind her pulled her from her gaze.

"She's not going anywhere, Chapman."

Piper swung around to face Stella, and decided in that moment she would keep up the business. She _definitely_ needed the power now.

"I thought you were in Max," Piper deadpanned.

"No small talk, huh?" Stella smiled.

"Fuck you," Piper said, turning back around to face Alex and grab her tray.

She felt sick. Stella was back and Piper looked down to her white-ink tattoo for only a moment before guiding Alex to their usual table. Nichols greeted Piper and Alex with a great smile.

"My favorite lesbos!" Nichols laughed. She was thin, gaunt and she looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks.

"You look like shit, Nicky," Alex said seriously, her gaze resting on Stella who was still dawdling at the end of the lunch line.

Piper followed her gaze slowly. Stella made eye contact and shot her a wink. Piper looked down to her tray of colored mush. Morello and Nichols returned to their chatter and Alex glanced over to Piper.

"Why is she back?" Alex muttered to Piper, "They found a candy shank for fuck's sake."

"I don't know," Piper said quietly. "Maybe Caputo let us all out."

"He _does_ try hard to win us over."

"No," Piper countered flirtily, "I heard you really needed me back, nobody else has that good of an excuse.

"Oh, is that what he told you?" Alex laughed.

Piper grinned and rubbed Alex's thigh under the table before beginning to eat.

"You guys are so cute," Morello giggled behind her hand.

After lunch, Piper was called to Caputo's office. He took several long moments shuffling papers around before he leaned back and stared at Piper.

"So, Chapman, how are you, uh… adjusting?" Caputo asked kindly.

"Okay," Piper said shortly, playing with a loose thread on the bottom of her shirt.

"That's good."

Caputo seemed at a loss for words and he tried again.

"I want to apologize for keeping you away for so long. We're still with MCC but we've made some changes. All my guards are back full time, and I've personally reviewed the four new additions to our faculty."

Piper wondered why Caputo liked to tell prisoners about his work load. After a moment, Caputo continued.

"I, uh… got your work assignment in. You're back to sewing."

"Okay."

"You'll return to work tomorrow morning."

"Okay," Piper repeated blankly.

Her mind was wandering, wondering if Alex was okay. She hoped Nichols was keeping a close eye on her.

"O-Okay. You can go."

Caputo seemed tired and he waved Piper off all the sudden. Grateful to go, she returned to her bunk. The final bed was filled.

"You have to be kidding me," Alex said behind Piper, sliding her arms around the blonde's waist.

"Cheers, roomies," Stella said from her bed, smiling over the top of her novel before returning to reading with a smug smile.

This was some sort of revenge that Piper had not planned for. God damn it, was Caputo playing her on purpose? Keeping her hands to herself would be much easier if Stella were still in Max.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, all! Back again with another long chapter, but first, let's get some review responses in!**

 **Justine: I can't spoil it for you, you'll have to read and see what will happen to Kubra. I hope you enjoy this update, thanks for reviewing!**

 **Miiki Clayton: I like Stella and Poussey too, but there's just something about Vauseman that drags me in. Hope you enjoy this next bit, thanks for reviewing!**

 **RR Fan: I'm glad you're enjoying, I figured if I couldn't find a story involving Stella, I'd have to write it myself! Enjoy this next bit, thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest: Well, we all know Piper is impulsive and rash but she's trying to behave, I swear! Love, love, LOVE Nicky and couldn't see this story without her! Thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoy this next piece.**

 **As usual, I own none of the characters, I am just bending them to my will. Read and review, and enjoy!**

 _Four_

Piper spent the next week avidly avoiding Stella. She would wake up a whole hour earlier than usual to shower. She took different routes to work and the cafeteria and was even scolded by Gloria when she took too long hiding in the kitchen.

"For fuck's sake, Chapman, you look like a _pendeja_. You supposed to be running this freak show, so handle your freaks instead of hiding from them!" Gloria snapped as she stirred some mush in a pot.

"Excuse me?" Piper asked, standing up straight to look at Gloria.

"You heard me. Handle your business," Gloria said shortly, waving Piper out of the kitchen where she promptly ran into Stella.

 _Damn you, Mendoza,_ Piper swore internally.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were avoiding me," Stella smiled, but it wasn't the friendly smile Piper had come to expect from her. It was cold, unforgiving, and Piper glanced at Gloria, who gave her a knowing look. Piper said nothing, but stood up straight, narrowing her eyes.

"I have to get to work. Excuse me," Piper said, but Stella stepped directly in front of her.

"Well, aren't we working together? Or have you been removed from the sweat shop?"

Goosebumps raised on Piper's arms and she shoved her way past Stella, down to her bunk where she woke Alex up with a gentle pat on the butt. Red was already gone for the morning.

"Mm, hi," Alex mumbled sleepily, looking up at Piper with heavy lidded eyes.

A lot of the bruising was fading on Alex's face, and she would have a couple of scars, but Piper thought there was no one on earth more beautiful than Alex. Except Stella.

 _Jesus, Chapman, get your shit together,_ Piper thought to herself.

"Good morning," Piper said softly, brushing Alex's hair away from her face. "Do you think we should kill Stella?"

"Jesus, Piper," Alex said, eyes widening as she sat up straight. "What the fuck?"

"She gave me this smile, like a revenge smile," Piper explained sheepishly.

"Piper, I'm pretty sure you can handle Justin Bieber if anything were to happen… wait, are you late to work?"

"Yes, because I think we're going to have to kill Stella."

Alex didn't know whether to laugh or scowl, and she settled on an expression of confusion. She didn't know where this new Piper was coming from, and she wasn't sure she liked it. Is that what she was like, always worrying about Kubra? Was she _still_ like that, paranoid that Aydin had survived?

"Alex?" Piper said, snapping her fingers in front of the brunette's face.

"Yeah, sorry… what?"

"I'm going to work. I'll see you at lunch? Please?" Piper asked.

Alex nodded and placed a kiss on Piper's lips then watched as the blonde walked away. At work, Piper was fidgety, and she had come to the realization that without CO Babyface, the panty operation wouldn't work out. She believed that the other girls had realized the same thing, but she was still held in power, trapped on the throne by herself. She sewed her finger and swore under her breath, ignoring a genuinely concerned glance from Stella.

"Fuck you," Piper huffed to no one in particular as she sucked the beading of blood off her finger and resumed her work.

"Hey, you okay?" Flaca asked across the table.

"Yeah, I think I'm just tired," Piper lied, rubbing her forehead before stitching another pattern of panties.

"Gloria knows how to make this tea to help you sleep," Flaca continued, "You want me to ask her for you?"

Piper contemplated that for a moment before saying, "Yes, I'd appreciate that. Thanks."

Piper could still feel Stella's gaze, and it was further confirmed when Flaca snapped, "Yo, can I help you or something? Mind your fucking business."

"Hey, no need to be so rude," Stella laughed, standing up, "I'm merely concerned, same as you."

"Bullshit. You're loving this," Piper snarled under her breath.

"Loving what, you stabbing yourself due to insomnia?" Stella chuckled, "You really might be losing it, Chapman."

"Yo, back off before I make you lose yourself," Flaca snapped, stepping up to Stella.

Piper watched with wide eyes. She had seen many forms of loyalty in prison, but most of them ended horribly with the 'leader' being selfish. She thought Stella could wipe the floor with Flaca, but she couldn't say that out loud.

 _Time to step up,_ Piper thought to herself. She placed a hand on Flaca's shoulder, and Flaca sucked her teeth before sitting back down.

"Stop provoking my girls, and leave me the hell _alone_ ," Piper said through gritted teeth as she took her seat once more.

"You're hot when you're angry, did you know?" Stella asked with a grin.

"Fuck you," Piper muttered, returning to her sewing machine. There was a boulder-like feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she couldn't quite identify what emotion it was, exactly. All she knew was that she was going to go insane if she couldn't get rid of Stella.

She also had the issue of Kubra to deal with. She would be lying if she said she wasn't worried there would be another attack on Alex. Aydin surely wasn't dead, but he _was_ locked away. Kubra, though, he had many indispensable men at his feet. He could send anyone and Piper would never know the difference. How long could she keep up the "Head Bitch In Charge" title before someone realized she was just as terrified as when she first arrived? These girls, they smelled weakness, and the only reason Piper was still in power was because she was a kind and fair leader with compassion. Surely that would be enough to get by until she started something else to make money? Piper rattled her brain all through work until they were relieved for the day. She quickly gathered her things, avoiding eye contact with Stella as she went, but that didn't stop Stella from walking alongside Piper, all the way to the cafeteria.

"You know, I'm not mad at you," Stella said as she joined the dinner line with Piper in tow.

"Great," Piper said shortly.

"I'm not one to hold grudges. I wronged you and I accepted my punishment. I still like you."

"Oh, what is this, high school?" Piper snapped as they moved along the line.

"I just thought you should know. They added time to my sentence so I'll still be here if you need a, uh… distraction."

Stella winked at Piper and Piper responded by snatching her tray and storming off to her regular table. Alex was already sitting down with Nicky and Lorna, and Piper promptly pressed a firm kiss to Alex's lips, despite the CO's sharp warning.

"She following you?" Alex asked wearily, beginning to pick at her tray of mush.

"She's acting like we're seventeen. She doesn't hold grudges."

"Right, because that would make her… likeable?" Alex said.

"She's fuckable at the very least," Nicky said with a grin, glancing at Lorna to see if she had raised a reaction.

Lorna put her head down, and it was obvious the two weren't as physically close as they used to be, since Nicky had discovered Lorna was married.

"She is _not_ fuckable. She has a ninja turtle tattoo!" Alex said, repeating words Piper once spoke.

"I like ninjas and I like turtles, sue me," Nicky grinned, and Alex rolled her eyes.

Piper ate her dinner quietly, her mind overloading with various thoughts. Kubra, Alex, Stella, money, the business, her sleeping arrangements (she slept directly across from Stella, who enjoyed staring at her throughout the early evening), even her parents were on her mind.

"I need a break," Piper said aloud with a sigh.

She shared a glance with Alex and before Piper knew it, they were making love in the chapel, hidden away from the rest of camp. Piper found it hard to keep her voice down until the very last moment, and when it was all over, Piper lay against Alex with a lazy smile, all thoughts of Stella and every other form of stress forgotten. Tomorrow was another day full of stress, but at least they had each other in here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Back again. Some of you may be mad, but I'm hoping you'll trust me on the end result here. A lot of you don't like Stella, but frankly I do, and the entire point of me writing this story aside from withdrawing from the show was to toy around with a character that didn't get too much development** _ **just because**_ **she's there as a sexual distraction. I want to give her some life. That's just the way it is. No review responses this time as I'm hot on the heels of Chapter 6, but here is 5 for you, I hope you all enjoy, and of course, R &R.**

 _Five_

Time moved terribly slowly for the next three days. Piper would wake up well before her bunkies, shower and return with enough time to wake Alex up gently. It started the same every morning – a tender kiss on the forehead, one on the lips and one on the shoulder but this morning seemed to be different for Alex. She was wanton, longing as she returned Piper's kiss. Piper felt her stomach jump as she lost herself in the needy arms of one Alex Vause, but Red had woken up and cleared her throat quite pointedly. Piper pulled away sheepishly, face flushed and gazed into Alex's eyes.

"Good morning," she whispered softly to the brunette, brushing a stray lock away from Alex's forehead.

"Good morning… I just had a dream. Do you remember when we were in Istanbul, that one time?"

Piper sat up, furrowing her brow. She remembered, of course, but why would Alex be dreaming about- oh!

"Oh, Alex!" Piper chided indignantly, blushing furiously.

"It happened in my dream," Alex grinned with sleepy eyes, "Several times."

"Jesus, you are a teenage boy," Piper mumbled, rubbing her arm. She felt embarrassment coursing through her, "And Nicky knows about that, by the way!"

"You told her?" Alex laughed, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"She guessed," Piped sighed, making a face before scooting out of Alex's bed and wishing Red a sheepish good morning.

"You look well today, Chapman," Red winked. "I see you are… getting back into the game. That is good."

It was true, Piper was getting back into the swing of things with everyone looking up to her. It turned out they didn't even care about the business; they just wanted to feel pretty again, and Piper gave them that rare privilege. She had many followers, and hardly anyone crossed her. She had even gotten somewhat of a better grip on her temper. Except when Stella was around. Piper glanced upward to Stella's bunk, where she was stretching widely, waking herself up calmly before hopping out of bed, winking at Piper and grabbing her things for a shower. Piper held back a literal gag.

"You know, at least she's good looking," Alex admitted, shocking Piper.

"What?!" Piper exclaimed, spinning around to face Alex.

"What, Piper? You spend every fucking minute looking at her, I can't think she's hot?"

"I thought she wasn't your—I do not spend _any_ time looking at her, okay? She is… stalking me," Piper finished lamely.

"Look," Alex said, "It is what it is. I'm the only woman you've ever been with. Who knows if Carlin can rock your world better than me."

"The pity party is old, sweetheart," Red commented matter-of-factly. "Learn to trust your woman, or there is no woman."

With that statement, Red slowly got up from her bunk and made her way down the hall, leaving Alex and Piper with a thick silence. Piper had calmed down a _lot_ , and Alex was running out of reasons to pick fights. She was insecure for the first time in her entire life, and it was making her frustrated.

"Fuck me before work," Alex begged suddenly, and with wide, stunned eyes, Piper obliged.

Piper made it to work a whole fifteen minutes late, and she combed through her hair nervously as she babbled apologies to the newest guard, Officer Holts. Holts was a tall, busty woman who took no shit, and she wasted no time in writing Piper a shot. Piper took it calmly as she made it to her seat next to Flaca.

"What happened, you okay?" Flaca asked with concern.

Piper glanced around before whispering, "Alex just asked me to have sex with her before work. She's been so weird, she keeps… I don't know, picking on me. I feel like I'm in fucking high school."

Flaca nodded for a moment before saying, "Well, when in Rome…"

Piper stared at Flaca for a second. She was right. If everyone else was playing the high school game, why couldn't she? She'd certainly be good at it, she was at the top of the game anyway. Piper nodded to Flaca.

"You're right. You're so right."

Piper took a chance to glance at Stella, who for once, was actually focused on her work. She looked angry or annoyed, Piper couldn't tell, and she refused to look Piper's way. Piper coughed. No reaction.

"Hey, Kangaroo Jack," Flaca called helpfully.

Stella glared in their direction, pausing in her sewing motions as she did.

"Why the fuck did you just call her?" Piper hissed.

"I thought you wanted her attention!" Flaca whispered back, eyes wide.

 _Fuck, now I have to say something._

"Why the long face?" Piper asked lamely.

"You look like you've been attacked by a bear," Stella snapped, getting back to work.

Piper looked at Flaca, whose eyes traveled to Piper's neck and nodded.

"Yeah, girl, you got like three hickies," Flaca confirmed.

"Why the fuck is that a problem?" Piper snapped suddenly, standing to her feet.

"It's your life. Whatever."

Flaca's words rang loud and clear in Piper's head.

 _When in Rome…_

"Okay," Piper shrugged suddenly, sitting back down after a warning glance from Officer Holts, who looked exceptionally nice in her uniform…

 _Jesus, Chapman, get a grip,_ Piper thought, shaking her head.

"You know, she doesn't even know how to fucking treat you," Stella snapped suddenly, getting to her feet as well. "She sits there and whines and complains and then expects you to fix it up, like you're her fairy fucking godmother or something!"

Piper didn't know what to say.

"Carlin," Holts warned sharply.

"You don't even know how pretty you fucking are. Don't you wonder what it would feel like to be appreciated?" Stella continued.

"Carlin, I do _not_ want to give out another shot," Holts said sternly.

Stella slammed back into her seat, angrily getting back to work. Piper and Flaca stared at each other and Flaca burst into nervous giggles. The rest of work was tense, and Piper dawdled once it was time to leave. She didn't know what for. She had tucked away some spare panties for the girls, her area was clean and she was supposed to meet Alex for dinner. Everyone filed out except for Stella, who was tending to an angry stab wound on her finger, and eventually, even Officer Holts left.

"You don't know the first thing about me to act like you like me," Piper said bravely, and suddenly she knew why she had stalled – to get Stella alone.

"You love to read, your best friend is with your ex-fiancee, your girlfriend is a whining child on a pedestal, you have a knack for making panties, for design, you're passionate about helping people, your mum loves you, your brother is your best friend and you're a moron for being with the exact same person who landed you here to begin with."

"And if we met in the real world, what?"

"You wouldn't be with her and you know it, and if we met in the real world, you'd have a real girlfriend who really cared. I like you Chapman, and I screwed up with the money thing, yeah? I got my punishment, I'm still getting it from you, and the more I look at you, the more I want you."

Piper had a hard time catching her breath all the sudden, and she took a cautious step back. Stella had stunned her. She had no idea the other woman had paid attention, had gotten all of that together in her mind and made a perfect Piper puzzle. Was she see-through? Or was there just something different about Stella? Piper didn't want to stay to find out. Alex still remained very strongly at the front of her mind and she _needed_ to make sure Alex was okay.

"You're her babysitter, Chapman. You deserve better."

Stella took a step forward and Piper's breath hitched in her throat.

"Don't be afraid of me," Stella murmured, "I can keep a secret."

Piper's heart was pounding and it seemed to be a whole eternity before Stella leaned forward, timidly closing the gap between their lips. Piper was frozen for just a moment before she pulled back.

"I can't," Piper said anxiously, turning around and taking her leave.

 _I didn't kiss her back_ , Piper repeated in her head over and over again until she literally bumped into Morello by the cafeteria. She was crying, and it took Piper quite a few minutes to figure out why. It was only when Nicky came running, apologizing angrily, saying things that didn't make sense to Piper. She had gotten caught fooling around with someone. But Morello was married. Well, Piper knew they had a serious thing, and Nicky _was_ hurt when she found out about Vinny. Piper's face blanked as Alex peeked around the hall worriedly.

Piper's fists began to tremble, her entire body began to shake and she stormed over to Alex.

"Please do not tell me-," Piper started off furiously.

"It was an accident," Alex said immediately, "She was pissed off about Lorna, she came to me to vent, I didn't mean to kiss her, I just…"

Piper had heard enough. She stormed off, back in the direction she came, fighting back red hot tears, needing air, needing to think, needing… stable company. She only hoped Stella would still be there.


	6. Chapter 6

_Six_

Piper's mind was reeling. She knew Nicky and Lorna were going to get into it something fierce, but how had Alex been dragged in? Did it even matter? Alex had been unfaithful and Piper _had not kissed back._ Piper had been working her ass off to make Alex feel safe and secure with her and now it was for what? To get cheated on? How had this _happened?_

"Chapman, what happened?" Stella asked, finally exiting the sweat shop. She seemed as if she had been crying, but she stomped forward until she was able to wipe Piper's face.

 _Am I crying?_ Piper asked herself, wiping her face roughly, but it seemed as though as soon as someone asked, she couldn't hold the tears in and she _had_ to get it out.

"Fucking Alex!" was all she could muster before she burst into sobs, launching herself into Stella's open arms. Stella held her tightly, not asking any questions, only rubbing her back in small circles as she wept.

She wept because she felt as if she'd been strong for too long. She'd almost lost Alex because of Aydin and now, after everything they'd gone through, she went back and messed with Nicky? Piper simply couldn't believe how stupid she had been to think Alex would ever be anything but, well, Alex, and Alex didn't know the first thing about treating Piper right.

"I'm sorry," Piper sniffled, wiping her face on her sleeve and pulling back. "I'm sorry, I was just caught off guard, I should have expected-…"

"To be hurt?" Stella said, tenderly lifting Piper's face to meet her gaze. "I don't understand. Why would you expect that?"

"It's just what she does, it's what we do," Piper explained lamely. "I can't believe I thought it would be okay this time."

Stella leaned forward and placed her lips against Piper's, and Piper didn't pull away this time. Face still fresh with tears, Piper wound her arms around Stella's neck and pulled her in, returning the kiss with a pain-driven fervor. It didn't feel right, it didn't feel like Alex, like home but it felt like she mattered, and that was what she wanted.

Piper skipped dinner that night, hiding away with Stella for a while in the chapel. They sat across from each other, not touching, not needing to. They'd spent a couple of hours talking about Piper's life, but Piper was beginning to wonder what Stella was like. She was intrigued, and she had to admit, Stella knew all the right words and all the perfect timing for kisses. Piper was starting to feel dangerously free, and before she asked her next question, she leaned forward and kissed Stella. It was a brief, chaste kiss, but it soothed the ache in Piper's soul all the same, if only for a second.

"Why did you come to America?" Piper asked, sitting back in her spot upright, crossing her legs and folding her arms.

"I know it sounds cliché, but I always wanted to live in New York City. But I got caught up in the wrong crowd. I could barely afford to live. It was way harder than I imagined. When I started stealing… It changed things for me. It was like survival. I felt like I'd learned how to live."

"Now you're living here," Piper deadpanned as a door swung open.

"It's not so bad," Stella said with a small smile as heavy footsteps approached. "I've got a beautiful view."

Piper blushed softly, smiling down at the floor as one Alex Vause stood above them.

"I should have known you'd be with her," Alex fumed, arms crossed over her chest.

"We're not even touching," Stella said pointedly, motioning to her arms wrapped around her knees.

"Piper, can I speak to you? Please?" Alex pressed, eyes red-rimmed and puffy.

"I really don't want to talk to you right now, Alex," Piper said, then cut off Alex before she could continue. "No, because whatever you thought I had with Stella was bullshit, it was some fucking fantasy you created for yourself to start problems, because you don't know how to just be _normal_ and _caring_ in a fucking relationship! You always have to be toxic! I don't want to be poisoned anymore, Alex, I want to fucking be loved!"

"I _do_ love you," Alex pleaded. "Baby, I made a mistake, please. You have to let me make it up to you."

Piper felt sick. The tears were coming and she wanted to reach for Alex, to believe she would make it better. Stella shook her head openly, but she stood up.

"Oi, find me when you need a friend, okay? I'm here for you. I meant what I said earlier," Stella said, rubbing Piper's shoulder softly before getting to her feet and heading off, Piper assumed to their bunk.

"What did she say earlier?" Alex said suddenly.

"That I shouldn't be afraid of her, that she knows me, that I deserve to be loved," Piper said blatantly, staring at the floor.

"I love you, Pipes, please. Can you just _look_ at me?" Alex asked.

Piper made eye contact and allowed the first tear to fall.

"What did you do?" Piper asked.

Alex scrambled for the chance to explain herself, and she sat in front of Piper, their knees touching. Piper didn't pull away.

"Nicky came into our bunk," Alex started but Piper cut her off quickly.

"You messed around with her in our _bunk?!_ " Piper shrieked.

"Shh, shit, Piper, please let me explain!"

Piper bit her tongue but the tears flowed freely. She couldn't bear to look at Alex.

"She came in, crying about Lorna, and I-I'd never seen her cry before, not like this. They got into a fight and called each other all sorts of names, and she was telling me that she loves her, and she just didn't stop crying, and she leaned over and kissed me, and I let her… and I kissed her back."

Piper looked at Alex expectantly.

"She felt me up, but that was _it._ Lorna walked in and it just blew up from there…"

"Oh, she just felt you up, no big deal," Piper said, nodding savagely.

"Please believe it was a mistake, Piper. I love you. I love you so much. I don't feel _anything_ for Nicky, we're just _friends._ You know we're just friends, Piper, please. She was just hurting, I didn't react in time, I'm sorry."

"I need space. I should have known you would hurt me again. You're just too fucking good at it."

Piper got up and Alex grabbed at her arm desperately, tears beginning to run down her face. Piper felt a twisting in her chest, she couldn't bear to see Alex, she couldn't bear to see Alex cry and she couldn't bear to see Alex until the hole in her chest went away. Alex got up, pulling Piper close and crushing her lips in a desperate, messy wet kiss. Piper melted into her, she felt like home, but she felt like a broken home now, and the pieces were all messed up. They didn't mix together, she couldn't _trust_ Alex now. Still, she let herself be wooed until Alex couldn't think of anything else to say, and when she was ready to give up, she let Alex lead her to their bunk and tuck her into bed. Stella seemed to be asleep at first, but when Piper rolled over after Alex had said her grateful goodnight with a slew of gentle kisses, Stella was staring right at her in her own bed.

Piper couldn't help but smile, even if it was a sad smile. Stella glanced down at Alex, making sure she was facing the opposite way, and blew Piper a silent kiss.

"Tomorrow?" she mouthed to Piper.

Piper didn't know what she meant by tomorrow, but she nodded anyway. The sadness ebbed just enough that Piper could flash Stella a genuine smile, and Piper snuggled into bed, drifting asleep with thoughts of what tomorrow would bring.


	7. Chapter 7

**Back again! I got some constructive criticism, which I always appreciate. I want to thank you all for the reviews. They really encourage me to keep working on another chapter, so without further ado, here is the next installment in Control for you all. Enjoy and as always, R &R!**

 _Seven_

Piper woke up to Alex in her bunk, tracing her face with butterfly kisses. Piper groaned; she wasn't in the mood for the apology tour, and she shook her head and rolled over, pulling the covers back over her.

"I'm sorry," Alex whispered, "I shouldn't have assumed you'd want me touching you yet."

"You're right," Piper said blankly. "You ripped my fucking heart out. I guess we're even now, right?"

Alex couldn't think of anything to say, so she retreated quietly to her bed. Piper couldn't fall back asleep. She was pissed off about that. She rolled over angrily and was met by Stella's sleepy grin across the bunk. Stella was beautiful, even in the early hours of the morning, and she shot a friendly wave toward Piper's direction. Piper smiled bashfully and waved back before hopping out of bed and going to hit the showers.

Breakfast was a bleak affair. Stella sat at a table with Nicky and some of the other White women, whereas Piper and Alex sat with Brooke Soso and Poussey Washington this morning. The latter had been having a hard time finding anyone to relate to relationship-wise, and they braved the treacherous waters that were Alex and Piper. They didn't talk much, but it seemed to be enough that they were simply in the presence of another couple, despite their ignorance toward the situation.

"Did you sleep okay?" Alex asked softly before scooping some glop into her mouth.

"Yeah, like a fucking princess, thanks," Piper snapped, moving her food around her tray.

"You agreed to give me another chance," Alex said under her breath, "This doesn't feel like another chance."

"You haven't given me space to deserve your fucking chance," Piper decided suddenly. "I said I needed space, I needed to think, about how many more fucking times I'm willing to be fucked over by you before it is _enough!_ "

Piper slammed her tray and stormed off, heading down the path to work early, hoping to clear her head. Was it worth it anymore to try with Alex? She felt revolted by the absolute sight of the brunette, but wouldn't that soften? Wouldn't it fade and turn back into love? Was it finally over with the two of them?

"Piper," a voice said behind Piper.

Piper spun around on her heel to face Stella.

"You all right?" Stella asked tentatively, rubbing the back of her neck.

"No," Piper said simply, heading into the sweatshop.

Stella followed suit, waiting patiently for Piper to explode. She didn't have to wait long.

"She has the audacity to wake _me_ up with kisses, as if I even want her _near me!_ Who does she think she is?!" Piper exclaimed with frustration raw in her voice.

"Alex Vause," Stella deadpanned with a small smirk. "Are you still together?"

"I don't know," Piper sighed, sitting at a random seat. "I don't think so. Not right now."

"Can I kiss you again, then?" Stella asked, leaning forward and pressing Piper slowly against the table until her back hit it.

Piper didn't answer, but instead leaned up and took Stella's lips in hers. This time, the kiss felt good, it felt nice, it sent blood rushing through Piper's body and Piper let herself lose herself in Stella, and in the comfort that someone else still cared about her, even though she was such a mess. Stella's hands moved to Piper's waist, and Piper thought if they could get any closer, they'd have to be naked, and just like that, the door opened, and the two sprung apart.

Flaca walked in but stopped short, staring at the two panting women with flushed faces.

"Don't say a word!" Piper warned once she noticed Flaca had figured it out. "To _anyone!_ "

"Okay, okay. Hey, Chapman, can I still call her Kangaroo Jack?"

Piper chuckled and felt it was safe enough with Flaca to give Stella one last, longing kiss before moving to her seat. She didn't know what she was going to do. She thought Alex would always feel like some semblance of home, but when would she learn how to treat Piper? Piper was tired of being the one who had to console. She didn't like this new Alex, and maybe she didn't like this new version of herself, but it was all a game of survival in the Litch, and Piper had adapted well.

As their shift started and Officer Holts walked around the room, Piper began to wonder what was going to happen once she got out. Of course, she could go back to her parents' house, but she was too old for that. She couldn't quite see a future with Stella, but her future with Alex was blurred now. She didn't want to be on the merry-go-round of high school forever. She was getting older, she wanted to settle. She could see herself coming home to Alex Vause, after working somewhere doing God knows what, she could see herself eating dinner with Alex, cuddling up on the couch. Piper needed to speak to Cal, and she didn't want to speak to Alex _or_ Stella until then. When work was over, Piper at least thought to give Stella a heads-up.

"Hey," Piper said when everyone cleared out. "Can we talk?"

"Already breaking my heart, Chapman?" Stella smiled.

"I just don't want to jump into anything. I need time, to figure out what the hell is going on in my own emotions," Piper said. "I need space."

Stella nodded thoughtfully for a moment.

"I can understand that," she said softly. "Of course. You and Alex have history, I'm new… I can tell you love her. I just want you to know that sometimes, it doesn't make everything all right. Love doesn't fix everything…"

"I know," Piper murmured, "That's what I need to think about. I want a future, I want to be stable, I want a home, and kids, maybe. At least a dog, and I get out in just a handful of months…"

Stella didn't say anything else.

"I just need to figure things out. I'm sorry," Piper continued.

Stella looked down at Piper. Neither of them said a word and before Piper knew what was going on, they were kissing, wrapped up in each other and Stella had picked Piper up and placed her on a table. She was kissing down Piper's neck and Piper had decided she definitely didn't need to figure out if this felt good. She didn't care if it was right. She wanted to feel anything but that hole in her chest and she let Stella make her feel things only Alex had made her feel before. When all was said and done, however, Piper felt empty again, and even more confused than ever. Stella seemed to know what Piper was feeling, and she gave her a sympathetic smile with her top.

"I'm sorry if I've made things more difficult for you," Stella said genuinely, running a finger down Piper's face lightly.

"I'm not sure you have to apologize this time," Piper said, "I still think I need time."

"I understand. Can I at least walk you back for dinner?"

Piper smiled softly and stuffed her hands in her pockets. "I'd like that."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for the reviews. I promise that this is eventual Vauseman (I've finally got it all planned out) but I need to have my fun with Stella. Once season 4 arrives, I'm sure we'll all discover this is** _ **not**_ **how it'll go, but such is the life of a writer. Here's the next installment. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

 _Eight_

The start of dinner was uncomfortable for Piper. She didn't know where to sit until Flaca waved her over to the Spanish table.

"Can I sit here, ladies?" Piper asked politely, mind still reeling from everything that had happened. She could feel Alex's eyes burning her, but she didn't look around.

Gloria waved her into a seat and resumed her intense conversation with Aleyda in Spanish. Flaca grinned at Piper.

"Hey, Chapman, you think you could make some boy shorts for Kangaroo Jack?"

Piper actually smiled, and she began to pick at her food.

"We had sex," Piper confided to her in a low voice.

"Oh, shit!" Flaca exclaimed before Piper shushed her.

Flaca waited with wide eyes for all the details. She wasn't quite sure when she and Chapman had become friends, but since Maritza had been acting so strange and distant, Flaca had to admit she'd been pretty lonely.

"We did it on my work bench," Piper divulged with a grin, and Flaca made a disgusted face.

"That's my work bench too!" Flaca groaned quietly, glancing around and catching Stella's eye. Stella grinned sheepishly and looked away, having the decency to blush lightly as she ate.

"I'm sorry, Gonzales" Piper apologized in a low, smiling tone. "She picked me up, I didn't _tell_ her to."

"Wait, isn't this like the second girl you slept with, _ever_?" Flaca asked in almost a whisper.

"Yes!" Piper exclaimed. "I thought it would be the same as all the other times, but it was so _hot_! She is talented."

Flaca couldn't help but to laugh, and Piper chanced a glance back at Stella. Stella shot her a smile and a wink, and Piper smiled before turning back in her seat.

"She apologized afterward, like if that was going to take the orgasm back," Piper informed Flaca in the same low tone.

"I told you, if everyone's gonna be high school bitches, you gotta be the queen," Flaca said, "Don't it feel good getting to have your cake and eat it too, just like the rest of these bitches?"

"Yes," Piper laughed. "It does feel good. I love cake."

"Duh, everyone loves cake!" Flaca grinned and they began to dig in to their dinner.

"You know, it's going to be awkward going to bed tonight," Piper said after a while and a nearly empty tray.

"Just remember, you run this school," Flaca said matter-of-factly, finishing her dinner and leaning over toward Piper. "You do whatever feels right."

"It doesn't feel right sleeping with Stella; did you know Alex was paranoid that someone had a hit on her? And she turned out to be right. And I'm playing high school."

Piper felt an uncomfortable sort of guilt gnawing at her belly as she admitted her issues to Flaca and she glanced around for Alex. She found her, sitting and laughing with Nicky and Piper grit her teeth and turned back to Flaca.

"You can't be the only one not playing the game, Chapman," Flaca warned. "Even Vause is playing. I mean look at her. She keeps looking at you even though you only looked at her once."

Piper snapped her head back to look at Alex and found that it was indeed true. Alex got caught but didn't dare look away. She was relaying something, a message of sorts through her gaze, and Piper wasn't sure she understood.

"I'll see you later," Piper said, getting up with her tray and maintaining eye contact with Alex.

Piper emptied her tray and walked back to her dorm, knowing Alex would follow suit eventually. Piper didn't have to wait long after sitting on the bottom bunk, Alex's bunk.

"Are you talking to me again?" Alex asked as a form of greeting.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked, and just like that, Alex disintegrated into tears and threw herself into Piper's arms.

Piper should have known Alex would have been worn down, Aydin almost killed her, Stella was around for a longer time than expected and she and Piper had been fighting for far too long. Alex was home in Piper's arms and she needed Piper to know that but all that would come out were blubbering, unintelligible sobs.

"Shh, shh, I love you, I always love you," Piper murmured, holding Alex against her tightly. She cradled the brunette and smoothed her hair down softly until Alex was all worn out. When Alex finally looked up to Piper, Piper leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly.

"I'm sorry, Pipes. I won't even talk to Nicky if you want. For the rest of my stay, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you," Piper said, ignoring Alex's apologies. "I'm sorry I let this whole thing get to my head, I should have been there for you. You were right. You… do you want kids, and a house and a… a dog?"

"What?" Alex laughed through her tears.

"A real life after this, Alex, I need to know that you want a real life after this! I want a kid, I want to be a mommy, I want to walk my dogs and get a soccer mom car and… I need to know that you want it too."

Alex leaned up and kissed Piper hard, needy and long. It took them only seconds to get wrapped into each other and the guilt tugged at Piper again, sharply. Only a few hours ago she had been doing the same thing with Stella. She wondered if Alex could taste Stella's lips off of hers. Piper pulled back, breaking the kiss to look at Alex.

"I want it, Pipes, I want it all," Alex said finally in a soft tone. "We can make it happen. The right way. I can't be a crime lord my whole life."

"I understand," Piper said, and she did finally understand. She had been caught up in childish charades for long enough. She was ready to be a responsible adult.

"Hey, roomies!" a sickeningly sweet, familiar voice called.

Piper shut her eyes tightly as Stella climbed to her top bunk, presumably with another novel. Alex leaned forward and took it as an opportunity to kiss Piper again. Piper knew it would look bad if she pulled away, and the guilt was getting stronger. How would she keep this one to herself?


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for the reviews. Without further ado, here is the next chapter.**

 _Nine_

Piper spent the night with Stella's eyes on her as she made nice with Alex. They laid in Alex's bunk, not saying much but kissing occasionally and rubbing their feet together. As time passed, the other bunks filled in, getting ready for the night to be over. After some time, Alex ran a lazy finger down Piper's face. She was getting sleepy.

"Can you stay until I fall asleep?" Alex mumbled, not willing to take her eyes off of Piper.

"I'll stay forever," Piper whispered sadly.

It didn't take long for Alex to fall asleep in Piper's arms. Piper felt sick. She hated herself. She didn't know how she was going to even tell Alex about Stella. She sure as hell hadn't figured out how she was going to tell Stella about Alex. It wasn't hard to make a decision. Stella was new and Alex was home, but Piper wasn't sure she was quite ready to let Stella go just yet. She _did_ like her. Stella made her feel giddy and excited and _free_ and she was one of the few people who liked to talk as much as Piper did. She made Piper feel less alone in the very lonely world of the Litch.

Piper disentangled herself from Alex gently, being careful not to wake her, and she watched the brunette sleep for some time before she felt herself being watched. She turned around to come face to face with Stella, who was getting bolder by the day. Piper took a step to the side to create some distance, but she was already all-too-aware of the sexual tension building between them. She couldn't, she _couldn't_ , Alex was _right there_ and all of a sudden Stella's lips were on Piper's and they were kissing, sliding down the bunk walls quietly. Stella's hands were everywhere and it was too much for Piper, who _couldn't_ forget about Alex, and she managed to rip herself away breathlessly.

"What the fuck was that?" Piper hissed, fixing her khaki shirt.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were giving me the eyes!" Stella whispered back sheepishly.

"God, maybe I was," Piper muttered before climbing into her bunk, feeling confused and agitated and anxious. Her heart was pounding. What if Alex would have woken up? How would she ever have been able to explain _that_?

Piper watched silently, heart thudding as Stella finally got to her feet. She looked hurt and she didn't make eye contact with Piper this time as she ascended. When she lied down, she gave her back to Piper and Piper spent the night tossing and turning, trying to sleep until she no longer could. Guards passed by every once in a while with slow, steady footsteps, making sure everyone was in their own bed. As day broke across the horizon, Stella finally rolled over and stared straight at Piper. Piper could barely keep her eyes open, and she was dreading the start of a new day. She had to go to work, but she felt as if she would barely be able to function. Stella chanced a glance at Alex, then made her way into Piper's bunk soundlessly.

"Didn't you get any sleep?" Stella asked in a whisper, glancing down at Red who was rousing and glaring at them suspiciously.

"No," Piper sighed, shaking her head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Stella asked.

"No," Piper snapped, "What I want is for you to not be so fucking close to me. You are always so fucking close. I sent you to Max. What do you _want_ from me?"

Stella stared at Piper, stunned. They could hear Alex rustling in her bunk, and Red shot Piper a warning glance.

"I don't know, Piper," Stella said, and the way her named rolled off the other woman's tongue sent chills down her spine. "I guess I want you to be nice to me, or at least stop being so hot and cold."

"I am not hot," Piper lied through her teeth. "I am an iceberg. I am so far from hot."

"Actually," Stella smirked, "You're pretty damn hot."

Piper stared at Stella, biting on her lip for a moment before shaking her head. It was too risky. It was morning and she knew Alex had to be awake; they were talking too loudly now.

"Fuck you," Piper said finally, hopping off her bunk and snatching her things for a shower before storming off.

Piper moved sluggishly for the entire morning. At breakfast, she missed her mouth several times and had to be kicked by Flaca to avoid her face slamming into the oatmeal glop.

"What's the 411?" Flaca asked with concern.

"I didn't sleep at all because Stella and I were making out on the floor like wild animals and then I laid in bed and felt guilty and sick and… horny."

"I didn't mean for you to go _that_ hard, Chapman—look out, your girlfriend is coming."

Piper picked her head up to see Alex walking in, still rubbing sleep from her eyes and scanning the cafeteria for Piper. Piper waved at her, and she smiled and headed for the breakfast line.

"She don't know, does she?" Flaca asked.

"Obviously not. I seem to be playing high school very well, but now Alex wants to settle down and be adults," Piper sighed.

"That's no fun," Flaca pouted, "You just got your party started."

"Well, I have to start thinking of the future, and a future with Alex is very real. A future with Stella is questionable."

"Man, lesbos have so much drama. I'm glad I'm straight," Flaca smirked, shaking her head, "Men are so dumb, all you have to do is flash them your tits and they'll do anything."

Piper nodded in agreement as she continued her attempts to eat, and Alex joined them after a few moments.

"Pipes, you look like shit," Alex said bluntly, leaning over and brushing Piper's messy hair from her face.

"I didn't sleep last night," Piper repeated for a tiring third time that morning.

"Is everything okay?" Alex asked.

Alex was staring too hard at Piper. Her eyebrows were too narrowed and her touch a bit rough, and Piper thought back to Stella that morning.

"Stella tried to talk to me at the crack of dawn, so I'm in a bad mood, but otherwise, everything is fine," Piper lied.

Guilt gnawed at her again and she looked down at her tray. Thankfully, Alex didn't push it, but she did begin a game of footsies under the table to help keep Piper awake. Maybe she was just getting paranoid. How would Alex have found out?


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews and PMs. I just wanted to tell you all how much I appreciate them, they truly do motivate me to keep writing. I have confirmed that this will be eventual Vauseman, but I love toying with Stella. At some point, I will be posting a Stella/Piper fic, so be on the lookout for that. In the meantime, here is chapter ten, with some mature content. Yes, that was your warning for adult themes. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**_

 _Ten_

Piper spent the majority of her time at work forcing herself to stay awake while Stella gazed at her almost sickeningly. Flaca helped by kicking Piper under the table and muttering things like, "Chapman," and "She's staring again." Finally, Piper simply put her head down and closed her eyes. It didn't take long for CO Ford to snap, "Wake up, inmate!"

"Jesus," Piper sighed, rubbing her face roughly. She glanced at Stella, who looked like she hadn't slept a wink either. Piper took some twisted comfort in that, and before she realized, Stella had walked over. She must have been doing the eye thing again. Piper shook her head in annoyance.

"We _just_ talked about this, Stella," Piper said irritably.

"We can keep it a secret," Stella countered. "I don't mind being your dirty little secret."

Piper thought about this for a second before snapping her head up and saying, "Is this a game to you?"

"What?" Stella asked, taken aback. "No. Look, I get it, you chose Alex, but why not have everything you want? Piper, I know you want me."

Flaca giggled and ducked her head as she sewed away.

"Can we talk about this when I have slept, please?" Piper said, trying not to make direct eye contact with Stella, as it would result in her resolve melting away completely.

"I haven't slept either. I was up all night thinking about you. You don't even know what I'd be like on the outside. I'd bring you flowers, take you to dinners and museums and aquariums. I'd hold your hand and let you hide in my shoulder during scary films. Piper, you don't know how I feel about you."

"Back to your seat, inmate," CO Ford said sharply. His patience was wearing thin.

Flaca glanced over and decided it would be best if she took over the panty sewing with the extra material Piper had learned how to salvage. It wasn't going to get done otherwise. Piper felt sick and giddy and dizzy all at the same time, and there was a crushing sense of arousal she hadn't noticed earlier.

"Wait for me after work," Piper relented finally just as CO Ford walked over and snapped, "Do I need to give you all shots?"

"I wasn't even doing nothing!" Flaca exclaimed indignantly.

Stella raised her hands in defeat and returned to her seat. Piper watched her walk away, knowing defeat was not quite what Stella was feeling. CO Ford stomped off, wondering why the poochies were being so difficult today. They weren't on their cycles, so it must have been something personal, and personal wasn't exactly in the rulebook. Since getting his full-time hours back, he was making sure to do his job correctly and not let any slack past him.

"You gonna have sex again?" Flaca asked in a whisper.

"She drives my libido wild," Piper muttered back.

"Run the school, Chapman," Flaca reminded. "It's school 'til it's over and you got a long time 'til class lets out."

Piper pondered this for a minute. For someone so young, Flaca seemed to make a lot of sense. Maybe it was the lack of sleep finally getting to her brain but it just made more and more sense to Piper to keep running the game until the game was over. She'd still leave and wait for Alex. Why couldn't she have fun?

 _Because Alex loves you,_ a nagging voice reminded her. The guilt set in again and Piper hung her head with a sigh before returning to work and struggling to keep her eyes open the entire time. When Ford let them out, Piper tried to stall around her desk. She and Flaca had already stuffed the spare panties away.

"Chapman, Gonzales," Ford said sharply. "Chaplin! _Out._ "

Piper glanced at Stella before making her way out of the sewing station and down the hall toward the chapel. Stella made sure to keep a safe distance, and attempted small talk with Flaca.

"You and Chapman are pretty tight, huh?" Stella tried.

"Yo, if you hurt my girl Chapman, I will break every bone in every finger you got, understand?" Flaca said coldly.

"Honestly, it'll be Chapman hurting anyone, not me," Stella had to admit as they walked.

"We'll see. Have fun," Flaca said before making a turn and Stella opened the door to the chapel.

Piper was already waiting out in hiding, her spare panties stuffed in a corner safely. All of a sudden she was wide awake and her heart was pounding. She heard Stella's footsteps, light and quick and it wasn't long before Stella scooted in beside her after one last glance behind her.

"What do you want to talk about, since you haven't slept?" Stella asked with a small smile.

"I don't," Piper said, and she straddled Stella before fiercely kissing her. Stella moaned in surprise and threaded her fingers through Piper's hair, leaning back and pulling Piper down with her. Piper took the opportunity to slip her tongue against Stella's lips and into her mouth and the two remained entangled in a heated kissing battle for longer than Piper could track. When Stella took control and began to undress Piper, Piper allowed it. She allowed every touch and lick and kiss until she experienced the most blissful of orgasms, and Stella slid up and placed a tender kiss against Piper's lips. Piper was in heaven as Stella's hand slid down to further toy with her. She could feel her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she meshed her lips eagerly against Stella's. Piper knew they were losing track of time; she thought of it the moment before her final orgasm came crashing down and she clawed down Stella's back through her top.

When Piper came to, she found herself sleepy again and she remembered she needed to get back to Alex. It must have been about dinner time, and Piper decided she would shower before joining Alex for dinner.

"Hey," Stella said softly.

"Yeah?" Piper asked with a soft smile.

"You're beautiful."

Piper flushed softly and allowed Stella to help her redress. She tucked the panties back away and gave Stella another long, intense kiss. Stella grinned into the kiss and mumbled, "If I knew this was the way to your heart, I would have done it ages ago."

Piper smiled against Stella's lips and pulled away. "I have to go," she said with a twinge of regret.

"I mean it, Piper," Stella said quickly, "I'll really keep my mouth shut. And I know you've got to spend time with her. I get it."

Piper sighed, stared at the floor for a minute then looked up at Stella and said, "Fine. Fine, but you have to be discreet."

"So you'll be my secret girlfriend then?" Stella grinned again.

"Yes, dummy," Piper laughed and gave her another, smaller kiss before getting to her feet. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Stella nodded and got up as well, chancing another, longer, sweeter kiss that gave Piper butterflies in the pit of her belly. When Stella pulled away, Piper found herself quickly longing for her but decided it would be best to take her chance and walk away before they got too caught up again. She promptly met with Flaca in the hallways and whispered, "I need you to distribute my share of the panties, _please_ , I wouldn't ask if I wasn't short on time."

"Did you just have more sex?" Flaca whispered with a knowing smirk.

"Yes, I'm sorry," Piper whispered back, "It's so good, I can't help it, I should be killed for my sins, _please_."

"Here, give them to me," Flaca asked quietly, opening up her pants a bit.

Piper gave a quick look around for safety before taking the panties from her pants and tucking them into Flaca's.

"Gonzales, you're the best, I owe you one."

"So make me a thong!" Flaca hissed with a laugh.

Piper nodded, then added, "Hey, try not to be seen by Alex, okay?"

Flaca nodded, then made her way to the dorms. Alex was luckily nowhere to be found and Piper snatched up her things for a shower. She made quick work of cleaning herself and nearly ran to the cafeteria where dinner was already underway. She quickly got her tray and made her way to a table nearby where Alex was sitting with Poussey and Soso.

"Hey," Piper said a little too cheerily.

"Hey, where you been, Pipes?" Alex frowned, giving Piper's knee a small rub under the table.

"Distributing more panties to some ladies I owed. Back order," Piper shrugged, starting in on her tray.

"Oh. How was work?" Alex asked with a smile, shrugging it off and beginning a game of footsies.

"It was okay, long. I'm so exhausted. I just want to go take a nap," Piper admitted.

"You can be my little spoon after dinner," Alex offered.

Piper smiled and true to her word after dinner, Alex scooted into her bunk and pulled Piper in front of her. Stella wasn't in her bunk, which was a relief to Piper, and as Alex's arms slid around Piper's waist, Piper scooted back and closed her eyes. Visitation was tomorrow, and Piper had already spoken to Cal about coming up. She would be glad to see him amidst all this chaos. Before long, Piper was fast asleep, her last thoughts on Stella, worried she would be hurt to see this scenario once she returned.


	11. Chapter 11

_Eleven_

Piper woke up in the middle of the night to CO Donaldson writing her a shot for not being in her own bed. It must have been about 1 AM, because Alex had woken her for count earlier in the evening. She spent the few minutes in silence, trying her hardest not to look at Stella.

"I'm sorry, Officer Donaldson," Piper said thickly through her fog of sleep as she clambered into her own bunk, kissing a still-sleeping Alex on the neck before she went. "It won't happen again."

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with you ladies lately. You're all driving me nuts. Even my wife is driving me nuts. Is there some silent strike against men's sanity?"

"No, sir," Piper apologized again, "I'm sorry, sir."

"Yeah," CO Donaldson said skeptically. "Stay in your bunk inmate, or it's the SHU for you next."

Piper lay flat on her back, heart pounding. She had been getting a lot of shots lately. It might not have been such a bad idea to cool it with Stella and just behave. She rarely got shots for Alex and if she did, they were well worth it.

 _They're worth it for Stella, too_ , a resounding voice said in the back of her head.

Piper slapped her hands over her face as Donaldson walked away. The nosiest of the suburbia inmates were awake and peering over and around their bunks, looking to see if they could spot the troublemaker. Piper rolled over irritably to stare directly into Stella's wide, beautiful eyes.

"You okay?" Stella mouthed.

Piper didn't mouth anything back, just stared hungrily at Stella from across their bunks through heavy lidded eyes. Finally, she shook her head and laid back down. She needed to get some rest before her brother showed up. She gave Stella one last glance and saw that maddening smirk before she drifted off to sleep.

Visitation couldn't start soon enough. When Piper saw Cal sitting in the back of the room, she launched herself onto him, hugging him so tightly she felt as if her arms might break.

"What's going on, Piper? You look like shit," Cal said, taking his seat and pulling out the junk food he'd brought to share with his older sister.

"I am having an affair," Piper whispered across the table, snatching a bag of pretzels and ripping them open gratefully.

"What? That's insane. I mean, you've done it before, but there's only women. _Unless you're sleeping with a guard!_ " Cal gasped, pointing at Piper with a horrified expression.

"Shut up, oh my God, I am not sleeping with a guard."

CO Donaldson nodded at Piper knowingly, a small smirk playing on his lips. Piper spun around in her seat to face Cal, whose eyes were wide.

"It's the bald one, isn't it? He _just_ checked you out!"

"No," Piper explained, "I got caught in my girlfriend's bed last night and he wrote me up for it."

"Which girlfriend?" Cal asked, opening up his bag of chips and beginning to munch.

"Alex, my real girlfriend, the only girlfriend I've ever had," Piper said with a mouthful of pretzels.

"So what's up with the new chick?" Cal said, leaning forward for all the juicy prison gossip.

"She's Australian, she's a little younger than me, she's covered in these hot tattoos and I can't seem to stay away from her."

"And obviously, Alex has no idea," Cal countered with a frown. "I don't know, Piper, I mean I'm all for living your life but you look stressed as shit."

"Well there's still the looming problem of who I'm going to live with when I get out of this hellhole," Piper deadpanned, finishing up her pretzels.

"You're living with me, obviously. You can't live with mom, you'd kill yourself," Cal said as if it were no big deal.

Relief coursed through Piper and she squealed, "Oh, Cal, are you for real?! You're the best brother ever!"

Cal laughed, "Piper, you're my best friend. I sold dirty undies for you. What other choice would there be?"

Piper spent the rest of visitation joking and laughing with her brother and she hugged him fiercely when it was time for him to leave. Then she proceeded to make her way to her bunk, where Alex was sitting, reading the newspaper. Her eyes were wide and Stella was staring at the brunette strangely from her bed. Piper walked over with a hurry.

"They arrested Kubra for murder," Alex said when Piper scooted into the bunk and snatched the newspaper.

Piper scanned the article for facts but it seemed to be very true. Kubra looked infuriated in the picture the newspaper had of him handcuffed, his mouth curled into a dangerous snarl. Piper looked up at Alex in disbelief, completely forgetting about Stella. Alex was safe now. They were safe, the future was a very real and possible thing and Piper launched herself onto Alex gleefully, kissing her deeply before squealing and bouncing up and down much like a small child.

"It's over," Alex laughed finally. "It's over and I didn't die. You didn't die."

"I told you I wasn't going to die," Piper said, kissing Alex firmly one more time before sitting back in her spot. She felt as if she was floating. She had no idea one single person could feel so much relief at one time. Kubra was definitely going down this time. There was no way in hell he'd walk a second time.

"Oh, how did your visit with Cal go?" Alex asked, leaning forward to steal another kiss.

"It went really good. He wants me to move in with him and Neri when I get out," Piper said with a smile, "So I can wait for you."

"Are you really going to wait for me?" Alex asked, touching Piper's face tenderly.

Piper nodded seriously, feeling Stella's eyes burning her. She didn't really care anymore now that Kubra was taken care of. She didn't need a silly fling, she needed her future and that future was with Alex.

"I love you," Piper said, reaching over and tangling their fingers together. It didn't feel like Stella's but it felt like home, a home she could one day soon create and nurture with love.

"I love you, too," Alex laughed, launching herself onto Piper again and nuzzling into the blonde's neck.

Piper ran her fingers slowly through Alex's hair, taking comfort in the brunette's scent and the way their bodies melded together perfectly. She couldn't, she shouldn't but she did look up at Stella who looked absolutely forlorn. Stella turned around and tucked herself into bed. Piper felt her heart cracking in her chest. After the final conscious count, Piper snuck into Alex's bunk, trying to avoid looking at Stella any further for the evening. Alex turned around, surprised, and a huge smile graced her face.

"What are you doing?" Alex whispered, eyes wide with delight.

Piper didn't say anything, just let her lips crash onto Alex's fiercely and pushing Alex's hand down to where Piper didn't even know she needed it most. They spent two hours making love, until Piper had to hurriedly dress and hop back into her bunk. She feigned sleep for several minutes, hearing the slow click of the CO's boots across the tile and the _tick_ of the counter. After the second CO's footsteps had faded, Piper opened her eyes. Stella was staring at Alex in an odd way, a way that sent uncomfortable shivers down Piper's spine. Piper watched Stella watch Alex until they were called to wake up and start their days and she watched Stella all the way until Stella left the dorm.

"Was she just staring at me?" Alex asked, popping her head over Piper's bunk and startling her.

"Yes, she was," Piper said. "And I don't like it."


	12. Chapter 12

**_Some of you are angry. I would apologize, but I'll be honest, I don't really care. I began writing this story for me, to help myself make it to June. I said I wanted to toy with Stella. I also said this was Vauseman endgame, and we're pretty close to the end. I've got the last few chapters shelled out on my desktop, and it's really up to you whether or not you read it. Read and review, if you please, and enjoy._**

 _Twelve_

Piper felt crushing tension in the sewing room as she got to work that morning. She kept her eyes locked on Stella for the majority of the morning, but Stella refused to look her way. Finally, Flaca asked about the elephant in the room.

"What the fuck is going on?" she said casually, leaning over to check out how Piper was creating her thong.

"The drug lord that had a hit on Alex got arrested for murder, so she's free and we spent half the night having sex."

"Oh and Kangaroo Jack was watching? That's so creepy, I don't know about that, Chapman."

Piper thought about that for a moment. _Was_ Stella watching them? Piper didn't know. She glanced around the room. Officer Holts was keeping post today, so it would be easy to simply wait around afterward for Stella and try to talk things through. She would simply explain the situation and how things have changed. It sounded stupid even in her head. They _just_ established a secret relationship. Of course Stella would be mad. If the situations were reversed, Piper was sure she would have blown up already.

"I don't know if she was watching but I know she knows. This means I can have a _real life_ when I get out of her, with Alex," Piper explained.

"But you're still trapped in school, Chapman. Just don't forget that. Anything can happen in Litchfield High."

Piper laughed, and this prompted Stella to look at her. Her eyes were torn, but beautiful as ever. Piper tried to convey an apology through her expression but Stella chose to look away. Piper glanced back at Flaca thoughtfully.

"How did we become friends?" Piper asked her casually, resuming her work.

"Well to be honest, Chapman, you got power and I like power. Half this prison does shit for me just because I run with you. And Maritza don't wanna talk to me anymore, so you got me at a good time I guess."

Flaca stopped her work, thinking longingly of Maritza and their good times. She thought of the look on her face when Flaca called the kitchen staff nobodies. She never meant for Maritza to hear that. She never meant it toward Maritza.

"So you were vulnerable and I am powerful," Piper concluded, pulling Flaca from her thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah, pretty much," Flaca responded, shaking her head. "You wanna tell me what's going on?"

"I don't want Stella to be mad at me and I don't know what to do to fix it," Piper admitted a little too loudly.

"SHH!" Flaca hissed. "You can't go saying shit like that when you're top dog, you'll get taken out. People gossip and that'll be enough to ruin you and Vause."

Piper glanced at Stella. It had worked though; Piper had gotten Stella's attention and Stella got up and walked over.

"You couldn't have _fucked any quieter?_ " Stella hissed through her teeth.

"I'm sorry," Piper said genuinely, "Stella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you or upset you. I didn't… I don't want you to be mad at me. I feel sick when you're mad at me. Please…"

"Am I just your prison girlfriend, or do you actually see something in the future with me? Will you _wait for me_?" Stella asked mockingly. "So we can have a _fucking affair for the rest of our lives_?!"

"Chaplin!" Officer Holts snapped sharply. "I am too tired to tell you to sit down, but _lower your voice_!"

Piper was hurt. She didn't realize it was going to come to this.

"You make me feel different," Piper tried weakly. "I…"

Piper was at a loss for words. A tear fell from her eye, startling her and causing her to wipe it away roughly.

"I already warned you, Kangaroo Jack," Flaca injected. "Choose your words wisely."

Piper looked to Flaca, then at Stella. She was confused now, but Flaca was waving off her expression of question.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," Stella said blankly, lowering her voice, "And it is _very difficult_ to see you with her. I want some time with you. I don't want to be a cheap fuck in the chapel."

"You're not a cheap fuck. You make me feel so good."

"Ew!" Flaca exclaimed, shutting her hands over her ears.

"No, not like that! I mean alive. Different. Sparks."

Piper knew she was digging herself into a hole but she didn't care. She couldn't care. She was trapped in high school and she finally felt truly punished by the system.

"Whatever, but I don't want to see shit like that. It fucking hurts, Piper, and if you had sparks, you'd already know that."

"What?!" Piper exclaimed, standing up suddenly. "You think I don't _know_?!"

"Chapman!" Officer Holts called irritably.

Piper sat back down and snapped, "I feel guilty _all of the time._ I hate thinking that you're going to walk in on something, that you're going to be hurt or mad and _I can't do anything about it because Alex has been mine for a long time and I will not lose her!_ "

"How can you want two people at once?" Stella asked, blinking away tears.

"I don't know, I wonder that all the time. Please do not hate me. I have real feelings for you, Stella."

Stella had nothing to say to that, but she felt some relief course through her body. She pressed her hand against Piper's firmly, then went back to her seat. Flaca leaned over and asked, "So you good?"

Piper shrugged her shoulders helplessly and resumed her sewing. The rest of their shift went by quietly, with several of the other inmates, including DeMarco and Jones staring at her with odd expressions. Maybe it _wasn't_ such a smart idea to be so loud. Maybe Flaca had been right. Piper's heart began thudding rapidly and she forced herself to get back to work, keeping her eyes on the fabric in front of her. She made quick work of Flaca's thong and passed it to her under the table, thinking to herself that it wasn't worth it. She didn't care for high school like she thought she did. She thought she ought to come clean to Alex, no matter how hard it would be, and hope they could work something out despite her mistakes.

"Thanks, Chapman," Flaca grinned, stuffing the thong away in her pants and resuming her work.

Piper nodded soundlessly, beginning a staring contest with Stella. Stella stared back eagerly, but with a blank expression. They stared at each other for what seemed to be ages until Officer Holts snapped, "Back to work, ladies! Whispers isn't paying you to stare into space!"

Piper grinned at Stella, earning a warm smile in return, one that Stella couldn't resist giving, and the two resumed their work. Tomorrow was Saturday, and they didn't have to work, so Piper needed to figure out how she was going to spend time with both Alex and Stella, or if she was going to at all. She felt old, and the advice Flaca gave was for young women in the prime of their lives... like when she met Alex. She thought fondly back to that day in the bar, and decided she would suck it up. She loved Alex, and didn't Alex love her, too? What was the worst that could happen?


End file.
